


カタオモイ

by Julep0210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julep0210/pseuds/Julep0210
Summary: Darlin' 夢が叶ったの//darlin' 你的梦想已经实现了吧お似合いの言葉が見つからないよ//我却寻找不到合适的言语来祝福
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	カタオモイ

**Author's Note:**

> 中短篇。  
> 双向暗恋，微牛及，注意避雷。
> 
> 灵感完全来源Aimer的カタオモイ。  
> 也许可以配合食用(

01

“东西都带齐了吗，垃圾川？”

“等——再等一下下啦！我忽然想起还有条超喜欢的围巾没有带！少了那个，冬天的及川大人就不能向东京可爱的女孩子们露出完美的笑容了哦？”

“......好恶，等你到了东京，我看哪个女孩子会搭理你这个臭屁的乡下人。”

“诶——小岩好过分！”

“闭嘴，快去拿吧拖拉川！”

虽然磨磨蹭蹭，终究还是正点赶上了去东京的新干线，说着只是去上大学而已而且自己已经成年了的及川，婉拒掉了朋友和家人提出的送行，到头来只有岩泉陪着他去了车站。

列车呼啸而过，周围人群熙熙攘攘，各色声音层出不穷，仔细听可以分辨出有母亲对孩子的叮咛声，孩童的哭闹声，重逢好友的开怀大笑，还有异地情侣的打情骂俏——

“喂，及川。”

“嗯嗯？怎么啦小岩？”

“你的车到了。”

虽然觉得自己完全不是会觉得寂寞的人，但第一次那么长时间离开宫城，当及川坐上了新干线，托着下巴望向窗外，看着熟悉的景色飞速地向后倒退时，他才对这件事有了些许实感。

明明才刚和家人朋友都大言不惭地说过“像我这么受欢迎的人到哪里都没有问题的”，“分开了不是还可以电话联系吗放心吧我不会想你们的啦～”之类的。

“啊啊，好逊。”

也是第一次真正离开小岩了。

一瞬间意识到这一点，刚刚还在神色如常和岩泉告别顺便开两个无关痛痒的玩笑的及川，眼神完全黯淡下来。他又没来由地想起了高中最后一场排球比赛，最后吹响的哨声，和球砰然落地的声音。

那意味着他高中排球的结束。

也是和小岩长达十几年的并肩作战的落幕。

及川闭上眼，准备借列车上的几个小时调整下心情，出发前岩泉塞过来的牛奶面包被他攥在手里，却还没有撕开。

仿佛还可以感受到对方掌心的温度一样。

比赛当晚的事还历历在目。微凉的晚风，清亮的月光，还有小岩坚毅的面庞，和瞳孔里倒映出的自己。

小岩说，你这家伙，大概到老之前都不会幸福吧。

『这么别扭，谁听得懂啊。

虽然小岩的声音很好听就是了。』

小岩说，因为你是那种，一生会以排球为追求的麻烦的家伙。

『...唯独不想被他这么说』

小岩说，但是如果未来作为对手遇到了你，绝对会打败你。

『有时候真想像小岩一样纯粹又强大啊。』

啊对了，小岩还说了，“你是我最引以为豪的搭档，是超厉害的二传手。”

及川想，就是那个时候了。

他又一次意识到，完蛋了。

自己这辈子，真的真的只会喜欢小岩一个人了。

02

明明因为相貌出众，排球又打的好等诸多原因，及川彻从小到大都不缺异性示好，情书塞满了信箱，每逢各种节日都会收到以巧克力为首的大大小小的礼物一堆，按道理应该早就遇见那个让自己心动的女孩子了。

但是及川彻好像不曾体会过名为“喜欢”的心情。他把这都归因于自己对排球的无上热爱。每次被朋友追问，反复强调自己真的没有喜欢的人之后都会收获一个大跌眼镜的表情。

“你这家伙，还真是浪费啊。”

每次听到这种话及川也只能苦笑。

直到“那件事情”的发生。

那天及川课间打完球回到教室，又看见自己桌上摆着一封信，不同于以往，信封朴素，也没有女孩子们都很喜欢用的爱心贴纸。及川疑惑地拆开信，信上干净利落地写了几行字。

“希望放学后可以和及川同学在操场边的贩卖机旁见一面，有些话无论如何都想当面告诉及川同学，打扰了万分抱歉。”

放学铃响起后及川匆匆忙忙地和岩泉说了声“小岩我还有点事你先去球馆”然后就往操场飞奔而去。

意料之外的是个男生。

不是很眼熟的人，男生见到匆忙赶来的及川略微有些不好意思，自我介绍过后深吸了口气，“不好意思接下来说的话可能会给及川同学造成困扰。”

不知为何那一瞬间及川忽然就有点猜到了接下来的发展。

“但是我喜欢及川同学。”

男生看见及川略显惊讶的表情，似乎早有预料地苦笑了一下。

“抱歉，我这种人很奇怪吧。”

“但是喜欢及川同学的心情，怎么都遏制不住，一咬牙索性就说出来了。”

对方虽然所言释然，但眼中的失落是遮不住的，及川从惊诧中回过神来连忙摆手，像往常一样安慰了对方几句，然后郑重地说，“谢谢你喜欢我，喜欢的事情没有什么奇不奇怪的，只是我现在心思都放在排球上，所以抱歉啦。”

自己也是第一次遇到这种事情，匆匆安慰了男生几句，及川便跑去打球了，但脑海里依旧想着刚才的事。“男生的表白”似乎还是给他造成了不少冲击，练习比起平时要心不在焉的多。

结束之后同路回家的几个人照常约着去附近的拉面馆，路上岩泉才问起他来：“今天放学后，你去干嘛了？”

及川怔了怔，神色躲闪，他还没想好怎么说这件事。

走在前面的花卷也转过身来：“对啊及川，今天你很不对劲啊，别想瞒我们快说！”

松川适时补了句：“是不是又有女生向你表白了？怎么这次有情况啊？”

看着好友们赤裸裸压迫的眼神，及川叹了口气还是决定和盘托出：“才不是......今天我也吓了一跳，不过这事就和你们说哦，帮我保密！”

“知道啦！还神神秘秘的！”

“就是，”及川顿了顿，神色有几分羞赧，“我被男生表白了。”

“什么呀不就是被表白了——”花卷迫不及待地发出准备好的不屑的声音。

过了千分之一秒。

“诶——？？？”

注定有什么事不一样了。

03

手机轻微的震动打断了思绪，及川从外套兜里掏出手机，是小岩发来的line，“到了东京回个消息。”

什么嘛，就不能打电话了吗，及川撇撇嘴，没有意识到自己吹毛求疵的别扭心理。

『岩泉呢，你怎么看？』

那时向好友坦白之后他们继续向拉面馆走去，只不过之后的话题全围绕在及川和那个男生的具体情况上了。时隔这么久及川已完全记不清当时谈话的内容，吃了什么东西，以及自己的回答。

只记得小岩分辨不出情感的话语。

『岩泉你都不说话，好歹发表下看法吧！这可是及川第一次被男生表白诶！』

面汤蒸腾的雾气迷住了眼，及川下意识用双手捧住了汤碗。

『我？怎样都好，同性恋什么的，怎么看也与我无关吧。』

明明掌心是热的。

心底却霎时冰凉彻骨。

“啊啊......真差劲......”及川忍不住抬起手去遮住眼睛。

都过去了这么久，都要去东京了。

为什么还会一遍一遍不厌其烦的想起来呢。

明明那个时候就决定了，要努力放下的。

身旁突然躁动起来，及川往窗外一看，山野的景色早就消失不见，周围已然是高楼耸立。乘客都开始收拾身边的行李准备下站了，及川盯着手机上的“小岩”二字停顿了几秒，随即开始飞快的打字。

『谢谢小岩关心～(*˙︶˙*)我到东京啦！』

到站的提示音适时响起，及川熄灭了手机屏幕，收拾好行李，随人流走出了车站。

再见了，小岩。

在东京开始崭新的生活吧。

04

“第三局，日本队赛点！”

“我方机会球，2号及川彻选手，一个漂亮的托球！”

“牛岛若利，扣杀！”

“日本队，是冠军！！”

今年男子排球世界杯的热度空前，部分媒体甚至打出“史上最强阵容”的宣传，夺得冠军的消息很快传遍了日本全国。街上随处可见国家队的海报，关键得分的画面被反复播放。排球月刊甚至把牛岛若利和及川彻大肆吹捧为“灵魂搭档”。

估计没有什么人会没见过的了。

“喂喂一君，回家啦！知道你喜欢排球，回家也可以看的吧！”

“啊啊，抱歉，走吧。”

岩泉已经记不得这是第几次看及川托球的画面了。因为无论走到哪里都可以看见，这种感觉，真的太讨厌了。

甚至一闭上眼画面又会浮现出来，及川轻轻一跃，给出位于牛岛最高打击点的托球——当然和从前给岩泉的托球是完全不一样的，球到位的瞬间牛岛便给出了最强力的扣杀，没有给对手任何反抗的余地。

“真的是，没有比牛岛更帅的王牌了。”岩泉扯出一个笑，不用看，他也知道自己笑得多难看。

全日本都在为夺冠欢欣鼓舞的时候，恐怕只有自己，因为一点见不得光的隐秘情感，如此独自神伤吧。

岩泉一从来没有想过“喜欢”这件事。

大概是幼驯染太过受欢迎的原因，从小到大岩泉一目睹了无数次那家伙收到情书接受表白的样子，还有每次大赛前在体育馆门口被外校女生包围着的时候露出微笑的样子。

那样的笑不知道让宫城多少女孩子动了心，甚至当场发出羞涩的尖叫，但在岩泉看来，那只不过是那家伙的面具罢了。

只有岩泉一知道，真实的及川彻是什么样子的。也拜那家伙所赐，从小到大来向岩泉表白的女孩子屈指可数，到后来岩泉已经麻木到看见女孩子向自己递情书就直接转交及川的程度。

『小岩总是太冷漠了啦。』

......一点也不想被那家伙那么说。

直到一次，及川收到了男生的表白。

一瞬间岩泉的脑海里率先想到的，居然是“不愧是那家伙啊。”

虽然下一秒他就为自己的想法羞耻不已。

当时他没来由地心乱如麻，完全没注意听友人的谈话，却又说不出是什么原因。就好像会考时最后一个填空的答案在脑海中若隐若现，下一秒却铃声大作，迫不得已地准备交卷了。

『岩泉呢，你怎么看？』

猝不及防被问到自己的看法，当时略显慌乱的自己是怎么回答的已经记不太清了，好像记得大概是——

『同性恋什么的，怎么样都和我无关吧。』

岩泉想，真是最差劲的答案了。

那篇就这么匆匆翻过了，岩泉和及川还是照旧一起上学，一起回家，依旧是排球场上最好的搭档，是所有人眼中形影不离的伙伴。

但岩泉却没来由地感到恐慌，他感到自己和及川的关系就像一根丝线一样岌岌可危，一不小心就会断掉。

“未来志愿？”

“是啊，不过及川你肯定是要继续打排球的吧！”

“说的也是呢，我是不会认输的！”

毕业的脚步声越来越近了。日历哗啦啦地往后翻转瞬间就到了六月，绚烂的樱花早就谢了，夏天的花火大会还未到来，是平平淡淡，弥漫着悲伤味道的六月。

及川果然是去了东京，而岩泉则选择了离家比较近的一所大学。两个人的生活轨迹，就此岔开了。

及川离开的那天岩泉去送了他。

列车进站的声音呼啸而过，岩泉静静地注视着及川，他看起来似乎有些心不在焉。

那一瞬间强烈的悲伤和不舍涌上心头，岩泉头一次自暴自弃的想要冲过去抱住他告诉他别走了，或者是告诉他在东京也要照顾好自己，说我会努力去东京和你见面的。想把头埋在他的颈窝闻他身上好闻的味道，告诉他我舍不得你，告诉他我会很想你，告诉他千万不要忘了我，告诉他——

冰冷的进站提醒音打断了岩泉的思绪。

他回过神来，怔怔地盯住及川又看了几秒，他微卷的浅棕色头发，他好看的栗色瞳孔，他沉默时微微上扬的嘴角，他千千万万次为了他而托起球的修长白净的手。

岩泉不自觉地捏紧了拳头。

『及川。』

及川好像这才回过神来。

『怎么啦小岩？』

及川回过头看岩泉，眼里的笑意就不自觉又深了几分。

他露出了一个普普通通的笑容，但岩泉觉得，那比他从前见过的任何表情都要悲伤。

『......你的车到了。』

列车靠站只停了三分钟。

可那却是岩泉生命里，最漫长的三分钟。

05

大学的时候岩泉交了一个女朋友。

对方似乎也是排球爱好者，直言高中便关注着岩泉，觉得对方扣球突破拦网的样子很帅，很有男子气概，暗恋了好些年。

总而言之，就先交往看看了。

后来想了想作为朋友，岩泉还是给及川发了消息。

『我有女朋友了。』

果不其然得到的回复是『可恶我都没有小岩居然已经有了！！』，『果然及川大人不在身边那些女孩子都来勾搭小岩了吗』，以及『啊啊啊小岩这个可恶的现充我要和你绝交！』诸如此类的。

笨蛋。岩泉苦笑一声。

还好只用键盘打字，就不需要掩饰表情了。

岩泉想，自己总要学会放下的。

后来两人的联系就渐渐少了，毕竟都有各自忙碌的事情，聊天界面停留在上一次的记录是——

『小岩我进国家队了。』

『恭喜。』

『以后要经常封闭训练可能回复消息不及时请小岩多多包涵哟。』

『嗯知道了，加油。』

仿佛心照不宣地吹响了比赛结束的哨声。

及川因为身处东京的关系，也因为入选了国家队后的封闭训练，一直都没有参加高中同学聚会。

这次例行聚会散场后，松川花卷和岩泉照例准备去居酒屋小酌几杯，话题自然而然地就转到不在场的及川身上。

“话说及川这家伙，可真是忙碌啊。”

“可不嘛，但其实还是有几分羡慕那家伙呢——”

“废话，那可是国家队诶！”

深知每次聚会都避不开及川的话题，岩泉也不多做表示，只是在一旁默默地喝着酒。

“话说，及川那家伙居然最后还是和牛岛组成了搭档，可吓了我一跳呢......”

“啥？”岩泉微微皱了皱眉。

“诶，及川没有和你说吗岩泉？”花卷没料到岩泉居然不知道，也吃了一惊，“他那时候打电话来向我抱怨的时候还一个劲在骂‘打死也不要给小牛若托球’呢，谁知道后来怎么就妥协了。”

岩泉眼神暗了暗，一时竟不知道该作如何反应。

“不过现在看及川打球打的也挺开心的，估计是和牛岛和解了吧，呀，这两个人凑一起想想都觉得好可怕啊——”

松川忍不住悄悄戳了戳花卷，一旁的岩泉似乎已经无暇掩饰自己低落的情绪了，只是一个劲儿地在给自己倒酒。

到头来这场聚会草草收了场。

察觉到两个人之间发生了什么又碍于情面不好开口，松川和花卷只好和岩泉告了别。临走前花卷还是忍不住拽住了岩泉的手。

“喂岩泉，你俩要是有什么事的话，还是赶快和对方说开了好。”

“毕竟我可以感觉的到，那家伙啊，虽然嘴上不说，但其实是很想念‘小岩’的吧。”

这算什么。

岩泉突然有些烦躁。

如果想我的话，为什么不直接和我说啊。

却不曾想到自己也是一样的别扭。

为什么不主动联系及川呢？

岩泉想，那大概是害怕，一旦开始决定要靠近了，就再也舍不得放开了吧。

06

“所以你为什么不和岩泉说啊？”又一次和及川通话的时候，花卷忍不住追问到。

“那家伙听到你和牛岛搭档的事情整个人就超——不对劲啊！我都被吓到了！”

“嘛，估计是被及川大人高超的技术和不计前嫌的宽容心吓到了吧，毕竟我这么优秀——”

“喂及川。”同队那么多年，花卷可不吃他这套，“说正经的，别给我转移话题。”

电话那头顷刻沉默下来，一片寂静。

有什么东西呼之欲出了。

“果然，你喜欢岩泉对吧。”

只听得见略显急促的呼吸声。

“果然，什么事都瞒不过小卷呢。”

“废话，我还不知道你啊，别扭的家伙。”

电话那头传来一声几不可闻的轻笑声。

紧接着响起的话语，夹杂着及川从未展露过的深情，隐忍和痛楚。

“可是小岩是个笨蛋啊，所以他什么也不知道。”

“恭喜毕业哦，一君。”

“恩，你也是。”

未曾想过的，当初漫不经心促成的恋情一直延续到了毕业，虽然日常生活中除了学习和排球只有吃饭时间基本和对方一起，那也好歹是岩泉一名义上的女友。

“毕业之后有什么打算吗？”

脑海中不可抑制的突然响起排球落地的声音，是自己高中最后一场比赛扣杀的球被对方接起的声音，然后是电视上听到的牛岛强力扣杀的声音。

高中毕业后再也没有过的不服输的热血瞬间填满了胸腔，积攒的思念和压抑的爱恋在脑中不停地叫嚣着。

明明花了四年的时间想要去忘记。岩泉一想，但果然，我还是没有办法主动放开他啊。

迫切地想要去看看他现在过得是什么样的生活，和谁住在一起，有怎样的队友，想看看他头发有没有变长，穿着什么样的衣服，喜欢吃什么东西，想再一次看到他亮晶晶望向自己的眼神，和世界上第一好看的笑容。

全部，全部都是岩泉一限定。

『那家伙，很想念小岩哦。』

那么就去问问看吧。

“一君？”

“我想好了。”

岩泉一抬起头，眼神坚定而专注，但并没有看向任何事物，让人不由得想起还是青城的王牌时，那个一往无前所向披靡的岩泉一。

“我要去东京。”

07

难得的超市大采购，岩泉和女友购置了一堆食材和生活用品，结果没想到回到家后才是重头戏。把所有的东西拆掉包装放到该放的位置整理好，也着实花了不少力气。

“啊好累......”女友长吁一口气瘫坐在沙发上，“东西太多啦，我要休息一下阿一......”

岩泉还在继续收拾，他把食材都放到了餐桌上，把蔬菜放进了厨房，把需要冷藏的酸奶放进了冰箱，最后看到在塑料袋底部的，大概是为明天早饭准备的糕点。

看到压在最下面的一条牛奶面包的时候，岩泉一明显愣了一下。

他已经好久，好久不需要买这种没营养又味道寡淡的东西了。

到东京也快三年了。一开始为了什么来到东京的岩泉当然还记得很清楚。但刚到新的城市，还是找到住处和工作比较重要。何况还有坚决要随着他一起来东京找工作的女友，岩泉实在是没脸让一个女孩子跟着自己风餐露宿。

于是稳扎稳打地工作了一年以后，好歹算是过上了不用为温饱发愁的生活。期间岩泉为工作忙的焦头乱额，实在收拾不出心情联络及川，一方面也有自尊心在，不想让及川看见他狼狈的样子。到头来当初要到东京向及川表明心迹的满腔热血，也在生活的奔波和漫长时间的稀释下消磨了勇气。

岩泉盯着那条牛奶面包看了两秒钟，不知怎么就想起刚才电视上扣球成功之后，及川和牛岛击掌时露出的那个笑脸。

他是真的开心，岩泉苦涩地想。

和牛岛打球的及川，露出了他很久没有见过的笑容。

“阿一？”

在沙发上闭目养神的女友察觉了岩泉不正常的沉默，睁开眼往这边看过来。

“啊啊，没事，你再休息会儿，我继续收拾。”

岩泉回头看了一眼女友，她没有察觉岩泉波澜起伏的心理，还靠在沙发上休息。看着她，岩泉不自觉捏紧了那条牛奶面包，心里泛起一丝歉疚。

他也曾想过和女友结束这段关系，但当时的他连自己的情绪都收拾不好。要怎么说？和本人都未曾开口的剖露心迹般的自白，没有得到过回应的一厢情愿，还有年少时慌乱的口不择言，让行事一向直截了当的岩泉也选择了退缩。

实在是，说不出口啊。

从小打大没害怕过什么东西，一直被同学朋友视作『男子气概』代名词的岩泉，觉得这是他一辈子最懦弱的时候了。

女友小憩了一会儿也继续忙碌起来，总算在晚饭前把东西都收拾完了。晚饭是两个人在超市就讨论好的内容，准备吃鳗鱼饭加玉子烧，再配个简单的土豆沙拉和味增汤。

“啊......完蛋了！”

岩泉闻言朝厨房走去：“怎么了？”。

“糟糕，居然忘了买酱油！”

“啊......”岩泉也愣了一下，没想到今天买了那么多东西，唯独漏了这个。

“我现在出去买，你先做其他的吧。”

“呜哇——麻烦阿一了！路上注意安全哦！”

住处附近没有便利店，最近的要走十五分钟。

岩泉看看了窗外渐深的夜色和微微摇晃的树枝，准备添条围巾再出门。

毕竟已经是深秋了。

在东京的生活，转眼一年又要过去了。

岩泉一走在寂静的街道上，冷风呼啸而过，他以略显粗暴的动作搓了搓手，才发现居然可以呵出些许白气了。

“可恶，这样的生活，又算是什么呢。”

之前也许藏匿于生活各个角落的焦躁不安一点一点又重新聚集了起来，岩泉这才猛然意识到，他来了东京之后，也再没有和及川联系过。

而这期间，及川也没有。

岩泉用冰凉的手指捂住了自己的额头。他和及川，他才想到，他已经有多久没有和及川的生活产生任何交集了。甚至他已经不能再自信说自己是及川最好的朋友，最了解他的人。他和及川的羁绊，竟仍然停留在高中那砰然落地的一球，那个静谧的夜晚，和最后的相视一笑。

明明当时，十分强烈地感受到对方于自己而言的意义，明明觉得只要和这个人在一起自己就无所畏惧。

再强烈的感情，错失了宣之于口的机会，也终究会寂静无声地被冲淡在漫长的岁月里。

仿佛从未发生过。 

“欢迎光临！”

夜晚的路显得格外漫长，被便利店的光亮和暖气吸引，岩泉不由自主地加快脚步赶紧踏进了便利店。

几秒钟之后岩泉会希望他从未踏入这个店。

“喂，及川，不要总吃那些没营养的东西。”

进门的瞬间他被这个熟悉的声音死死地钉在原地。像是排球比赛时，最后一个球擦身而过而自己没有接住的时候。

那个时候，他通常会怔怔地盯着那颗球。

“诶？现在是休假时间啦休假！我多久没吃牛奶面包了？啊还有牛奶糖，给我给我！别放回去——”

头发好像长了点，不像从前那么翘了。

身体更结实了，该说不愧是国家运动员吗。

好像又长高了一点，真不爽啊......

他的眼睛还是一样很漂亮。

“小牛若，不要无视我的话！”

及川伸出手就要去抢牛奶糖，牛岛为了躲开他往后退了一步，眼神稍稍上扬，瞥见了刚进门的岩泉。

“啊，岩泉，好久不见。”

牛岛话音刚落，沉寂的气氛像一颗深水炸弹被丢下炸裂开弥漫在这个小小的空间里。岩泉盯着及川的后脑勺，一瞬间竟觉得呼吸困难。等待及川回头的时间也许只有半秒钟，也许是三秒钟，但于岩泉而言那都像一个世纪那么漫长。

这么久没联系，这家伙有没有想过我？想起我的时候，他都在想些什么？为什么这么长时间都不和我联系？他转过身来的动作显得有些僵硬，是我的错觉吗？

他是不是，不想再见到我了？

意识到这千分之一的可能性的一刹那，岩泉感觉自己像是被浸到了冰冷的河水里，胸腔和喉咙都灌满了冷水，说不出话来。

“呀，是小岩啊，好久不见～”及川回过头，看着他露出了一个淡淡的笑容。

岩泉感到胃里有东西在翻腾上涌，他不喜欢这个笑容，甚至没来由地觉得愤怒。这个笑容他见过无数次，对待隔壁班女生递上情书的时候，外校学生跑过来冲他叫板的时候，但及川彻从来没有对岩泉一展露过这样的笑容。

“好久不见啊，垃圾川。”岩泉故意把尾音咬的很重。

诡异的气氛在两人之间弥漫开，牛岛在旁边谨慎地开口：“你们俩，需要聊会儿吗？”

三分钟后。

“啊～所以为什么要从便利店里出来啊，好冷啊。”及川顺着路灯的光走到便利店旁的长椅下，边走边抱怨。

岩泉在心里设想了几百种开场白，全部推翻后艰难地开口。

“你......过得......”

“我很好哦。”及川在长椅上坐下，抬头看着岩泉，他的眼睛里有一种湖水般的寂静，看不透底下藏了些什么，但再也没有过去闪闪发光的样子了。

“这种像分手情侣的开场白是要闹哪样啦，小岩这么久了还不会基本社交哦？”

嘴欠的功夫倒是一点没减，岩泉难以控制地挑了挑眉，心下一动，把最在意的话问了出来。

“那你现在，是和牛岛在一起了吗？”

及川像是被这句话狠狠地刺了一下。方才还挂在脸上的营业式的笑容彻底不见了，他低下头去，周围散发着比冷空气更甚的气场。过了半晌他才冷冷地回答：“我记得小岩不是对同性恋什么的不感兴趣吗？这种事我也不用和你汇报吧。”

在岩泉的记忆里，及川很少有这种，对情绪不加掩饰的时候，没有任何伪装，直白利落地逼近岩泉的心脏。

一刀致命。

解读不出这句话中除了讨厌还有什么意味的岩泉，心脏感受到像是被猛地撕扯开的疼痛，六年以来所有的不甘，悔恨和失落席卷而来，甚至要将他整个人都吞没了。

在被吞噬前他沉默而迅速地扯下了脖子上的围巾，趁及川完全没反应过来前盖在了他的手上。

“是我多嘴了，抱歉。”

及川被他的动作吓了一跳，他立马站了起来试图甩掉岩泉的手，但始终被岩泉紧紧地攥着。

“运动员的话，还是要爱惜自己的手啊，别冻坏了。”

岩泉不知道自己是以什么心情说出最后几句话的，他只想尽快逃离这个地方。

然后他放开了及川的手，头也不回的逃开了。离开前他瞥见站在便利店门口朝这边望来的牛岛，手里还提着一袋包装花哨的零食，一看就不是牛岛本人的喜好。

也好，岩泉麻木地想，以后再也不用被及川拉去逛超市了。

那家伙真的很烦人，走到哪都会有人注意到。

决定要做什么事情的时候完全不听别人的意见，蛮横又无理。

偏偏还这么黏人。

冷风呼啸，争先恐后地钻进岩泉的衣领里，全部灌进了岩泉降到冰点的心。

岩泉抬头呼出一口白气。

“真冷啊。”

08

岩泉一不知道自己是什么时候走回住处的。

冷风吹了一路并不好受，但岩泉已经麻木了，他满脑子想的都是刚才的事情。那时及川冰冷的眼神，比寒风更甚，可他的栗色瞳孔却还是好看而温暖，让他不由地想起了小时候玩的玻璃弹珠。当时孩子们都争抢着最稀有的彩色弹珠，岩泉是当地最受欢迎的孩子王，自然被朋友送过这个，但他转手就把它给了及川，虽然他嘴上一个字也没说，但岩泉一看就知道他想要这个。

最后，岩泉自己只拿了一颗普通的褐色弹珠。他没和任何人说过，褐色弹珠在太阳下晶莹剔透的样子，其实和那家伙的眼睛有点像。

岩泉沉默地沿着楼梯往上走，他甚至懒得开灯，黑暗笼罩着会让他稍微好受一些。

他掏出钥匙，金属碰撞的声音和脑海里牛岛提着的那个塑料袋的轻微摩挲声重合在一起，让他不可控制地烦躁起来。他又想起及川和牛岛争抢那包牛奶糖的样子，及川的身体微微前倾，两个人靠的很近。那时牛岛一只手拿着牛奶糖举得很高，另一只手呢？好像记得是往前伸的，往前再伸一点就可以很轻松地抓住及川的手腕，然后呢？然后可以做什么？

咔嚓。

温暖的黄色灯光溢了出来，还有鱼的香味，把岩泉从不安的思绪中暂时解救了出来。

女友听到开门声从厨房走了出来：“阿一终于回来啦！外面很冷吧？真是辛苦了——”

岩泉终于反应过来，自己好像忘了什么事情。

“诶所以，阿一，酱油呢？”

糟糕，岩泉在心里暗暗骂了自己一声。沉默了几秒钟后苦涩地开口：“抱歉，我忘记了。”

女友终于察觉了岩泉回家之后的异样。方才开门时趁虚而入的冷空气让客厅的温度下降了几分，让她没来由地感到恐慌。她抬头看着刚回家还透着几分寒意的岩泉一，小心谨慎地开口。

“是......发生了什么事情吗？”

看来不得不和盘托出了。

岩泉突然意识到，也许这就是这么多年来他愧疚不安，却在一直逃避的那个瞬间了。当年不加考虑做出的草率决定，总要由自己承担相应的后果。但岩泉一从未像这一瞬间如此的坚定，如同他以往每次一人面对三人拦网时一样。没有迷茫，没有犹豫，只因那人传过来的球的轨迹如此清晰，球落在掌心的触感踏实而温暖，使他纵使面对再高的壁垒，也能怀着绝处逢生的底气。

『安心地跳吧，我会给小岩托球的哦。』记忆里的彻笑着对他说。

“毕竟小岩，是我的王牌嘛。” 

09

及川把刚刚岩泉硬塞过来的围巾胡乱围在脖子上，接着撕开一颗薄荷牛奶糖丢进嘴里。嘴巴稍稍张开就有冷空气钻了进来，加上薄荷冷冽的味道让他格外清醒。

“说起来，真的很久没见岩泉了。”

牛岛蓦然开口，未察觉自己已经撕开了一个尘封已久的伤口。但听闻此话的及川也只是沉默地踢着路旁的小石子，越踢越使劲，好像这样就可以让自己躁动的心安静下来。

可牛岛还在继续。

“我记得你们以前总在一块儿。”

“好像很久没听你提他了。”

“吵架了？”

及川觉得很烦躁，却又不知道做什么回应。恰好看到前方十字路口的红灯亮了，他和牛岛停下了脚步，一时空气中弥漫着尴尬的沉默。

这个路口他们原本要分开各自回家的，及川却难得主动抓住了牛岛的手臂，抬头边问边轻飘飘地笑：“去喝一杯吗。”

这个笑让牛岛想起白鸟泽和青城第一次打比赛的时候，青城惨败。那个时候，及川先是露出了难以置信的神情，然后也是这样笑着对他说：“下次，赢的会是我。”

很多年没见了。因为及川早就跨过了那个坎，现在的他，真心相信自己的才能会有开花结果的那一天，相信就算和天才角逐，也是六个人都强的那一方会获胜。

他想不明白，那还有什么事情，能让及川如此痛苦，又向往呢。 

居酒屋的声音吵吵嚷嚷，灯光昏暗，正适合掩盖两人国家队选手的身份。及川冲老板说了句“一碗拉面，两瓶啤酒”之后，就自顾自地找个地方坐下了。

还好，他没想给自己灌醉。牛岛暗想，随后跟了上去。

“你不吃点什么吗？”及川端着刚上的热气腾腾的拉面，口齿不清地说。

“不吃了，这个点，我不习惯吃东西。”

“诶，还真是古板的小牛若呢，不像以前我和小岩——”

糟糕，那个名字说出来也太自然了。

牛岛默不作声地看着他，确认了岩泉就是及川今晚各种不自然现象的源头。

“及川，你......”

“啪”的一声，及川把筷子放下了，他用两只手用力地捧住汤碗，把头埋地很低，声音前所未有的颤抖：“别问，牛岛，别问。”

“我没事的。”

然后他拿了开瓶器起开啤酒的盖子，一声不吭地猛灌起来。 

牛岛从没见过及川喝酒，不过从今天之后他就知道了。这家伙的酒量，大概就比滴酒不沾稍稍好一点，喝酒的技能点全被排球占去了。

牛岛拿起及川没喝完的那瓶，往自己的酒杯里倒了一点。

他看着面前伏着身子已经睡着的及川，轻轻缀了一口。啤酒特有的苦味让他不自觉皱起了眉头，说到酒量，也许他比及川也好不了多少。

但至少不会像他一样，明明知道难喝还要去喝。

“小岩……”对面的及川在睡梦中呓语。

牛岛站起身子，盘算着怎么把这个将近一米九的男人扛出居酒屋，这么晚了，他可不想明天和及川一起上新闻头条。

桌上的手机屏幕忽然亮了，是未知来电。

牛岛犹豫了一秒钟，替及川接了起来。

“喂。”

“喂，及川。我好不容易从松川那里搞来了电话，虽然很晚了……你有空吗？有点事情想和你说。”

“.…..岩泉？”电波里传来的声音有点失真，加上周围太过吵闹，牛岛努力分辨之后做出了这样的猜测。

“诶？是牛岛吗？”对面愣了一下，“及川呢？”

“他睡了。”

牛岛等了很久，对面是漫长的令人窒息的沉默，甚至可以听见轻轻的略显急促的呼吸声。在周围吵闹的谈笑声中，牛岛下意识低头看了眼及川，看到他长长的睫毛在酒馆昏黄的灯光下微微闪着光。

这边和那边，好像都弥漫着和这欢笑声格格不入的悲伤。

“那……没什么事了，我先挂了。”好像过了一个世纪那么漫长，才听到那头岩泉重新开口。

“等一下。”牛岛急忙出声阻止，“我们在居酒屋，及川喝醉了，你有空的话可以过来吗。”

“诶？”岩泉的口气显得很吃惊，“……那你把地址给我，就发这个号码。”

“好。”

等岩泉来了，他就可以回家了。牛岛如释重负地想。

没过多久他就听到门口的木门被唰地拉开，岩泉进店四下张望了一下，很快就看到了他们。

他看了看依旧在睡觉的及川，眼神瞬间就柔和了下来，嘴上却依旧是嫌弃的口气：“啧，这么久没见，喝酒还是这么菜啊。”然后娴熟地扶起及川的肩膀，抬起一只手架在自己脖子上，轻轻拍了拍及川：“喂，垃圾川，醒来回家了。”

及川迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼睛，显然还搞不清楚状况，却自然地往岩泉的颈窝里缩了缩，嘴里喃喃地说：“好，回家。”

牛岛和岩泉都僵了一下，眼神不小心碰到了，岩泉一瞬间就红了脸。“那我先回家了。”牛岛站了起来，“及川的钥匙应该在他身上，他家的地址刚一起发给你了。”

“嗯，谢了。”

看着刚才还一脸冷漠散发着生人勿近气场的及川，这会儿整个人都柔软了下来，像只猫一样趴在岩泉身上，牛岛想，这个人他果然搞不懂。

像是之前刚开始同队搭档的时候一样，他也曾担心过及川对他的厌恶是否会影响队伍的发挥，但及川只是笑着说，既然是队友了就会传给小牛若最想要的托球。只是偶尔，牛岛看到过训练结束了一个人在球馆加练的及川。他依旧在练越来越变化多端的发球，偶尔也会练托球，却不邀请任何一个攻手和他配合。

牛岛搞不懂，他托球看向的方向，并没有任何人在啊。

10

及川的家意外的朴素。

岩泉好不容易把及川扛进客厅，嘭地一声摔进了沙发里。

“你这家伙，可真沉啊……”岩泉嘟囔了一句。

可能是路上的冷风让及川清醒了一点，躺在自家沙发上，他才渐渐开始意识到自己现在的状况。记得好像是居酒屋，拉面，啤酒。然后是小岩，家。

小岩在自己家？？

及川揉了揉眼，难以置信地抬头去找岩泉的身影。

“啧，及川你家灯的开关怎么那么难找啊……啊，在这。”

“啪嗒”一声，岩泉打开了橘黄色的吊灯，温暖的灯光溢满了整间房间，他就在这样的灯光下转过身来，灯光描摹着他坚毅的脸庞，使线条又柔和了几分，他低头看着坐在沙发上的及川。

“喂，你冷吗？”

及川幸福而悲伤地想，小岩从来不知道，自己有多温柔，又有多残酷。

“今天本来是想来找你说点事情的。”及川还沉浸在自己的思绪中，岩泉先开口了。

“没想到你这家伙居然和牛岛去喝酒了，知道自己酒量就不要乱喝啊，以前每次都是我给你收拾，喝醉酒的你又很烦人，老是黏在别人身上蹭来蹭去……”刚开始还有点许久未见面的尴尬，开始说起往事岩泉也逐渐放松了下来。

“这次居然这么乖的在睡觉，真是的，还拉着牛岛陪你，你们俩到底什么关系啊！”

不小心又把最在意的事情问出来了。

明明有很多事要说，要告诉及川自己的心情，当年伤人的话语的道歉，还有这么多年的思念。可他看见牛岛自然地接起了属于及川的手机，成为了及川睡着的时候可以在对面看着他的人，知道及川喜欢吃的零食，是可以一起逛超市的身份，共享着大部分时间里的生活。可以和及川一起训练，站在网的同一边，为同样的事努力、痛苦、奋斗、喜悦，可以拼尽全力扣下每一个他充满信任托起的球。

事到如今一件事情都没资格了。

“小岩才是！交了女朋友之后就完全不理我了！”也许是灯光下的岩泉显得太过柔和，几年来的想念和委屈决堤而出，及川大声抗议：“一直以来，都不懂我的心情！”

“已经分手了。”

“诶？”

“已经分手了。”岩泉往及川这边又走了几步。

“刚刚和她说的，这么多年耗着人家的感情，到头来却要告诉她其实我有别的喜欢的人，真差劲啊。”岩泉自嘲地笑了一下。

别的喜欢的人？什么啊，完全不知道小岩要说什么了。

“按道理现在我要说这个也晚了，但花了这么多年我还是没法放下。”岩泉站在及川面前，坚定而深沉地望着他：“对不起，及川，我欠你一句对不起。”

什么啊。

“我不该说什么同性恋和我无关的，事实上，一直看不清内心的人是我自己。”

所以小岩心里在想什么，我已经完全搞不懂了啊。

“但还好，你这家伙现在过得也不错，成为了梦寐以求的国家队正选，最好的二传。我就知道，你这家伙，没有我，也可以做到任何你想做的事情。”岩泉顿了顿，努力扯出一个笑。

“还有了最好的王牌。”

什么啊。

小岩笑得真难看。

“所以我才说，小岩完全不懂我的心情！”

及川用力攥紧了岩泉的手，刚才就一直悬在眼眶里的眼泪瞬间夺眶而出。

“我想要的王牌，从来就只是小岩一个人啊！”

“高中的时候，明明是小岩说对同性恋完全不感兴趣的，我好不容易才下定决心离开小岩了，事到如今又自说自话地跑过来。还说些让人完全听不懂的话……”及川低下头，眼泪一滴一滴滚烫地落在岩泉的手上。

“去东京的时候在火车的窗户边看了小岩好久，可你还是一转眼就不见了，还马上就有了女朋友，一副要完全退出我的生活的样子……打球的时候经常会想到小岩，开心的事也好，悲伤的事也好。决定要给小牛若托球了，是想到小岩说过的‘六个人的强大才是真正的强大’，学会新的托球和发球技巧的时候，也想要和小岩分享，去超市的时候，会想到小岩曾经说过的‘不要总是吃牛奶面包，没有营养’……”

“还有，”及川擦了擦眼泪，扬起脸看着岩泉，是他从未展露过的悲伤。

“有时候在球场一个人托球的时候，就会觉得小岩就在那里陪着我呢。”

承载着及川彻全部心意的排球，岩泉忽然意识到，对他来说，那其中也许不止信任，不止是二传对于攻手得分的期望。

他想起小时候第一次从及川那里听说了排球这项运动的时候。

『诶，二传？攻手？自由人？这些有什么不一样吗？好复杂啊。』小小的岩泉听着及川眉飞色舞的介绍，微微皱起了眉头。  
『那彻想做什么呢？』  
『二传哦。』及川扬起脸露出了一个大大的笑脸，『就像这样，把球托起来给指定的攻手，然后攻手就会‘哐——’地把球扣到对面去，我们就得分啦！』  
『可是攻手有好几个诶，二传一般会传给谁呢？』  
『小一笨蛋！自然是哪个都会给的嘛！如何发挥不同特点的攻手，那就是二传的才能啦！』  
『不过——』

“笨蛋。”真的，他们都是笨蛋。战战兢兢地揣摩对方的心思，自作主张的告别，漫长光阴里互相的思念，无法诉说的甜蜜而痛苦的爱意。明明，都是一样的。

『不过什么？』  
『一般在队伍陷入困境的时候，二传都会把球传给一个人，因为相信那个人一定可以得分，可以带领队伍走出困境，走向胜利。』  
『哇！听着好酷，那该叫什么啊？』  
『那就是队伍里的王牌啦！』

“小岩总说‘没有我也可以’，却从来没有问过我的想法。你说过，我是一生都会以排球为追求的麻烦的家伙吧，在什么样的队伍里，遇到什么样的攻手，我都可以传给他们最适合的最想要的托球。可是对我来说，对我来说——”

岩泉一凑近及川，温柔地捧住了他的脸。

“我知道了。”

我一直都该知道的。 

『那我要做彻的王牌！』 

岩泉一怀着至今为止所有的对面前这个人的复杂情感，和随着时间只会积淀得越来越深厚的爱意，轻轻地吻住了他。 

The end.


End file.
